Romeo y Julieta: ama y cambia el mundo
by Perturbeichon
Summary: "Dos familias separadas por el odio pero unidas por un amor mas fuerte que cualquier barrera, he aqui la historia de Romeo y su Julieta..." Aunque, bueno, esto solo era una obra musical que actuaron las naciones... Basado en el musical "Roméo et Juliette: de la Haine à l'Amou".


Ciao!

Bien, vuelvo con una nueva historia que llamare "Romeo y Julieta" (super original, lo se), basada en el musical "Roméo et Juliette, de la haine à l'amour" (una producción francesa de 2001). Me encanta este musical y los multilenguaje que hay así que, mientras veía uno, pensé "¿Que tal si hiciera que los personajes de Hetalia fueran los actores?" Y BUM! Nació esto xD

No seguiré fielmente la historia (en lo esencial si) pero solo serán pequeños detalles.

Trate de representar lo que pasa en la obra, cosa que es muy complicado para mi, así que debo aclarar que hay muchos bailes/ademanes que no puedo escribir, pero si no quieres quedarte con la duda de cómo son, te recomiendo que la busques en youtube (Es maravillosa!).

Así que espero les guste :D

"Hetalia no es mío (sino de Hima), así como la obra de Romeo y Julieta (que es del señor Shakespeare) o su musical (que es de Gèrard Presgurvic)"

¿Advertencias? quizás faltas de ortografía….

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Todas las historias comienzan parecido_

 _Nada nuevo bajo la luna_

 _Para que una estrella muera es necesario que otra se encienda_

 _Por supuesto, la lluvia, el azar, la noche y las guitarras_

 _Se puede creer de cada una en sus palabras, en sus miradas_

 _Todas las historias en su historia_

 _No escuchen lo que les dicen_

 _El amor, es lo más importante_

 _Se amaran siempre, se amaran fuertemente_

 _Y después, dulcemente, sin voluntad_

 _Pasaran del corazón a la memoria_

 _…_

 _Todas las historias comienzan parecido_

 _Nada nuevo bajo la luna_

 _Aquí esta la de Romeo y Julieta…"_

El escenario se lleno de fuertes aplausos y uno que otro silbido. Los actores se miraron entre ellos, estaban muy nerviosos por lo que seguiría pero se asegurarían de dar su mayor esfuerzo. Suspiraron hondo y endurecieron el gesto. Era hora.

De pronto, uno de los reflectores se ilumino rojizo en la oscuridad, revelando en un extremo a los eternos enemigos de lo Montesco: los Capuleto. Sus trajes color rojo granate brillaron bajo la luz, inmóviles en una pose y mirando fijamente al otro lado del escenario.

Las luces volvieron a pagarse y un segundo después volvieron a encenderse con la sorpresa de otro reflector, esta vez azul, iluminando a la otra familia: los Montesco. Sus trajes azul cobalto resplandecían mientras miraban con odio puro a sus enemigos quietos también en una pose.

Luego comenzaron a avanzar. Primero los Montesco, con ímpetu salvaje; luego los Capuleto, con mas delicadeza pero igual agresividad. Avanzaban uno después del otro, incapaces de ceder el terreno.

Estaban a solo unos metros cuando los reflectores del escenario se encendieron iluminando todo lo que hasta hace unos momentos estaba en penumbras y mostrando la enorme construcción del fondo que simulaba el castillo. Al mismo tiempo, la música comenzó a sonar.

Ambos bandos corrieron para encontrarse y se incitaban entre ellos para comenzar la pelea, las carcajadas de burla resonaban sobre las amenazas, se fulminaban entre ellos y gritaban insultos a sus odiados enemigos.

Un hombre salio del castillo y recorrió con la vista la nueva pelea de las familias veronesas mirando a todos con furia fría. Su cabello blanco enmarcaba su rostro y sus ojos rojizos brillaban con intensidad. Era Prusia, engalanado, como no, en el fino traje plateado y negro del Príncipe de Verona. Junto a el se encontraban sus guardias, Suecia y Dinamarca, ambos con expresiones completamente en blanco y vestidos con los mismos colores y la insignia real grabada en el pecho.

Al verlo, los rivales quedaron paralizados e inclinaron dócilmente la cabeza ante su Señor.

-Ustedes que creen tenerlo todo- canto mirando a sus súbditos- Ustedes quienes viajaron, quienes leyeron; que nada mas los impresionara: ¡Bienvenidos a Verona!-

Todos se inclinaron al verlo bajar la escalinata.

-¡Ustedes que creen que el hombre es bueno!- canto esta vez hacia el público con una blanca sonrisa lobuna- Tan solo porque hace lindas canciones- se burlo, mientras acariciaba el rostro de una chica que se inclino ceremoniosa-mente ante el- Si ustedes creen que eso es bueno: ¡Bienvenidos a Verona!-

A su espalda, Romano vestido como Capuleto tomo a una atractiva chica por la cintura acercando con sensualidad sus labios sin besarse y casi logrando que la joven se deshiciera en sus brazos.

-Por supuesto, aquí es como cualquier parte- avanzo hacia el frente mirando como volvían a su respectivo bando- Los hombres ni mejores ni peores son- explico como si fuera una verdad universal -¡Eh! Ustedes que vienen esta noche, por error o por casualidad-

-¡ **Están en Verona**!- cantaron los Montesco.

-¡ **La bella Verona**!- continuaron los Capuleto.

\- **¡La ciudad donde todo el mundo se odia! ¡Se quiere huir pero se permanece!** \- cantaron todos.

- **¡Aquí no hay amor de los reyes!** \- dicen los Montesco, liderados por Francia, señalando con odio a los otros y mirándolos con afección.

- **¡Aquí dos familias hacen la ley!-** respondieron los Capuleto con igual ferocidad, encabezados por Romano.

- **Sin necesidad de escoger tu bando, se hizo por ti hace mucho tiempo** \- Algunos sonrieron sin alegría, dando a entender que ellos no pidieron vivir así.

- **Están en Verona, se habla de Verona** -

- **Aquí el veneno del odio pasa por nuestras vidas como por nuestras venas** \- cantan, mientras se señalan acusadores.

- **¡Por supuesto que nuestros jardines florecen!** \- dicen con ironía- **¡Por supuesto que nuestras mujeres son bellas!** \- las jóvenes alzan las barbillas orgullosas.

- **¡Es como un paraíso en la tierra!** \- dicen al publico con sonrisas falsas y extendiendo los brazos.

- **¡Pero nuestras almas están en el infierno!-**

-¡Están en Verona!- canta el Príncipe, con sus guardias siguiéndolo diligentemente. Recorre con la mirada el escenario, deteniéndose a mirar los rostros de todos.

-Ustedes quienes la noche adormece- señala a los presentes- Estando seguros de ser amados- lanza una carcajada- Aquí de nadie se esta seguro: ¡Bienvenidos a Verona!-

-¡Es verdad que fuimos bendecidos por Dios!- dice señalando a los rivales, jóvenes atractivos y viriles, y doncellas con una belleza hechizante- Aquí se muere ¡Pero se muere viejo!- dice con humor.

-Aquí cada uno con su corona. Así es en Verona- ríe.

-Por supuesto, aquí es como en cualquier parte- dice volviendo por sobre sus pasos, con su capa ondeado tras el- Los hombres ni mejores ni peores son- repite.

-¡Eh! Ustedes que vienen esta noche- voltea de repente al publico y vuelve al frente- ¡Por error o casualidad!-

-¡ **Están en Verona, la bella Verona!-** cantan todos, mientras bailan al ritmo de la música. Prusia recorre el escenario a zancadas, con los brazos abiertos y mirada orgullosa.

- **¡La ciudad donde todo el mundo se odia!** – ambos bandos se miran con resentimiento- **¡Se quiere huir pero se permanece!-**

 **-¡Aquí no hay amor de los reyes!-** incluso ríen de lo ridículo que podría ser.

 **-¡Aquí dos familias hacen la ley!-** Romano se golpea el pecho y mira a Francia con superioridad haciendo que frunza el seño.

- **¡Sin necesidad de escoger tu bando, se hizo por ti hace mucho tiempo!-** se señalan entre ellos, acusadores.

- **¡Están en Verona, se habla de Verona!-** cantan, mientras señalan a su alrededor.

- **¡Aquí el veneno del odio pasa por nuestras vidas como por nuestras venas!** \- sus ojos se llenan de amargura, mientras se recorren las venas de los brazos.

- **¡Por supuesto que nuestros jardines florecen!-**

 **-¡Por supuesto que nuestras mujeres son bellas!-** el príncipe se inclina, sin intención de negarlo.

 **-Es como un paraíso en la tierra…-** señalan al cielo- **¡Pero nuestras almas están en el infierno!-** dicen casi con dolor mientras vuelven la vista al frente.

- **¡Verona!** -

-¡Verona!- canta Prusia con el brazo extendido, haciéndose oír por sobre los demás.

- **¡La bella Verona!-**

 **-¡Aquí todo el mundo se odia!** -

-¡Todo el mundo se odia!- dice, extendiendo los brazos y mirando apasionado al público.

- **¡Se quiere huir, pero se permanece!-** cantan los Montesco con divertida resignación.

- **¡Aquí no hay amor de los reyes!** \- continúan los Capuleto con sonrisas burlescas.

- **¡Aquí dos familias hacen la ley!-** se señalan a si mismos, demostrando el orgullo que les da.

- **¡Sin necesidad de escoger tu bando…!-**

 **-** ¡…El tiempo ya lo hizo por ti!- dice cerrando los ojos y haciendo que su voz se proyecte con poder en la sala.

-¡Ohhhh!-

 **"¡Están en Verona, se habla de Verona!"**

 **-** ¡Verona!- señala al frente.

" **¡Aquí el veneno del odio pasa por nuestras vidas como por nuestras venas!"**

 **-** ¡Por supuesto que nuestros jardines florecen! **-** concede a los Montesco.

 **-** ¡Por supuesto que nuestras mujeres son bellas!- apremia a los Capuleto

- **¡Es como un paraíso en la tierra, pero nuestras almas están en el infierno!-** cantan mirando al frente, orgullosos y gallardos, completamente derechos y con pasión brillando en sus ojos.

-¡Verona!¡VERONA!- sus guardias se situaron detrás de el, con la rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza agachada, haciendo una reverencia a Su Majestad.

-¡Están en Verona!-

El publico se deshace en aplausos y a Gilbert le cuesta mucho mantener a raya la sonrisa que lucha por escapar de sus labios ¡Semejante ovación solo es digna de alguien tan grandioso como el! Los demás también se encuentras satisfechos, aunque de forma mas modesta que el albino.

Cuando la música cambia, Prusia camina a zancadas de vuelta a la escalinata con Suecia y Dinamarca tras el.

Los vástagos de las familias enemistadas le hicieron una profunda reverencia, pero en cuanto hubo desaparecido miraron de nuevo a sus enemigos con el mismo odio que antes. La pelea se desato. Los jóvenes se atacaban entre ellos y causaban pavor entre las damas, que gritaban presa del pánico. Las carcajadas resonaban y una que otra orden para atacar a un individuo en concreto.

Romano se lanzo contra Francia, haciendo aun lado a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerse en su camino y realizando con excelencia su papel, el de Teobaldo Capuleto abriéndose paso para llegar a su enemigo, Mercucio. Este, sin embarga, lo vio acercarse y le hizo frente; ambos se miraron fijamente esperando el momento oportuno par lanzarse y retando al otro para comenzar.

Las cosas parecían fuera de control, cuando un grito los detuvo en seco.

-¡GENTE DE VERONA!- desde lo alto de la construcción de metal, los miraba el Príncipe Escalus con ojos chispeantes y la mandíbula apretada, obviamente furioso por su comportamiento.

-¡Gente de Verona!- grito de nuevo para quienes aun no se habían detenido. Todos se arrodillaron ante el, temerosos de su humor.

-Les advierto… ¡NO! ¡Mas bien ordeno!-grito mientras extendía los brazos-¡Que deben terminar con estas batallas que me matan y me envenenan!- movió los brazos haciendo ademanes de frustración y los miro con contenida ira.

-¡Por la paz es por lo único que deben pelear!- grito, mirándolos con reproche.

-¡Ustedes, Montesco…!-señalo acusador a la fracción de color azul que llegaba por un costado del edificio encabezados por Ucrania, la Señora Montesco, que miro a sus jóvenes con decepción y furia.

-¡Y ustedes, Capuleto…!- señalo esta vez al lado contrario, donde un grupo carmesí venia detrás del Señor Capuleto, nadie mas que Antigua Roma.

-Si continúan disturbando nuestras calles, ustedes…- dijo a los jóvenes en el escenario- ¡Lo pagaran con su vida! Les digo esto por ultima vez- los miro- ¡No jueguen para conseguir mi perdón!-

Teobaldo y Mercurio se lanzaron miradas de odio, siendo sorprendidos por el príncipe.

-¡Teobaldo, y tu, Mercurio!- al instante volvieron sus miradas a Prusia, sorprendidos de haber sido descubiertos- ¡No jueguen para conseguir mi perdón!- les advirtió después de mirarlos largamente.

Furioso, el Príncipe Escalus salio de escena batiendo su larga capa tras el.

De a poco en poco, todos salieron también de escena, no sin lanzarse miradas de afección y dándose algunos empujones entre ellos.

Una triste melodía comenzó a sonar y los reflectores se iluminaron para los balcones en la estructura de metal.

En el izquierdo estaba Ucrania con expresión fría y en el derecho Bélgica, con una expresión triste y amarga.

-Dios que ves todo- canto Emma con los brazos extendidos al frente- Míranos; mírate….-

En el escenario se llevaban a cabo peleas pasadas y que ahora volvían a rememorar.

-En nuestras casas pasa un veneno con un nombre…- los señalo- El odio… ¡El odio! Como una serpiente en nuestras almas- dijo, mientras hacia un gesto de desesperación

\- El odio… ¡El odio! Que juega a juez pero nos condena… ¡El odio! ¡El odio! Lo veo arder en sus ojos- expreso, señalándolos.

-El odio… El odio… Quien nos hace infelices- se llevo la mano al corazón y cerro los ojos apesumbrada.- ¡Yo odio el odio!-

-Lo reconozco- canto, esta vez la Montesco.

-Y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice- señalo a la otra mujer, no sin una pizca de desagrado en ella.

-¿Por qué tiene que suceder…-sus ojos se ablandaron mientras miraba a los jóvenes de su familia- …que esta ciudad se ame todo?- de pronto sus ojos se volvieron fríos nuevamente.

-El odio… ¡El odio!- miro con pena a su familia- ¡En nombre del Padre y del Hijo!- hizo con ironía la señal de la cruz.

-El odio… ¡El odio! Que hace de nosotros sus cómplices…-

-El odio… ¡El odio!-continuo Capuleto- ¡Es el valor que falta en los cobardes!- señalo acusadora a todos.

-El odio… ¡El odio! La hermana del amor, pero se oculta-

 ** _"El odio"_**

-¡Los maldigo por todas esas noches… - dijo fuera de si la mujer de Montesco, con furia

 ** _"El odio"_**

-…que al oírse sin comprender, olvidan hasta el placer!-

 ** _"El odio"_**

-¡Lo que importa es siempre odiar!- canto con pasión, sintiendo como propio su sentimiento de desesperación.

 ** _"¡El odio!"_**

-¡Mírense bien…- canto Bélgica, con gesto de dolor mientras los señalaba.

 ** _"¡El odio!"_**

-…el los esclaviza! ¡Este maldito odio que nos quita todo!-

 ** _"¡El odio!"_**

-¡Mírense bien!-

 ** _"¡El odio!"_**

-¡No son nada mas que marionetas en sus manos!- exclamo alzando las manos como si utilizara una marioneta de cuerdas.

 ** _"¡El odio!"_**

- **¡¿Cómo podemos hacer tanto en su nombre?!-** cantaron ambas.

 ** _"¡El odio!"_**

 **-¡Tantos crímenes, tantas victimas!-** se miraron, sin ser capaces de enfrentar la culpa.

 ** _"¡El odio!"_**

-El odio viene a posarse en sus almas…-

 ** _"¡EL ODIO!"_**

 **-¡Entonces escuchen la voz de las mujeres…!-**

 **¡El odio! ¡El odio!**

 ** _¡El odio!_**

Las danzas de las jóvenes acompañaban el sonido de la música, mientras coreaban con el mismo sentimiento de tristeza.

Los aplausos se volvieron a hacer oír con la misma intensidad que antes. Bélgica y Ucrania respiraron entrecortadamente, muy contentas de que la canción les hubiera salido aun mejor que en los ensayos.

Cuando la música acabo, la Capuleto salio del escenario, dejándole el protagonismo a la otra nación.

-¡Benvolio!- lo llamo la Señora Montesco, mientras bajaba por la escalera de metal- ¡Benvolio!- repitió, molestándose por no obtener respuesta.

-Mi señora- finalmente respondió España que apareció alegremente, ignorando su mal humor.

-Una batalla mas… ¿Ganamos o perdimos?- pregunto con la mano en la cadera y un tono aburrido que denotaba que realmente no le interesaba saber la respuesta.

-Ehh... no lo se- respondió Benvolio sinceramente.

-¿Pero seguramente sabes donde esta mi hijo, no?-pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-¡Si! Ahora…- repentinamente guardo silencio. Miro a los lados nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza, como si de esa forma milagrosamente Romeo apareciera.

-Benvolio, yo solo pregunte si sabes donde esta Romeo- lo miro impaciente.

Benvolio suspiro.

-Le diré, Mi Señora, que no lo se- reflexiono.

-¡Ayer si lo sabia, puesto que estaba con el! –dijo con gesto resuelto- Yo sabia…-continuo- hace dos horas ,porque también estaba con el- comenzó a caminar por el escenario ante la atenta y algo fastidiada mirada de su tía- Pero ahora no lo se, porque…

-Porque TU no estas con el- acomplejo la mujer, con frustración.

-Eh… pues si…- respondió, avergonzado.

-¿Por qué mi hijo te habrá escogido como amigo?...-

-Permítame Mi Señora… ¡Su mejor amigo!- puntualizo.

-¿Su mejor amigo?- pregunto con una media sonrisa- Benvolio ¡Ve y buscalo!- le ordeno.

Benvolio comenzó a caminar por el escenario hasta que el reflector de la Señora Montesco se apago.

-"Benvolio haz esto, Benvolio haz aquello"- comenzó a remedar.

-Es que yo soy yo y el es Romeo...- se quejo- ¡Yo no soy su madre después de todo!- grito burlesco, aprovechando que nadie lo oiría.

O por lo menos, eso esperaba el.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien ¿Qué les parece?

Seguro se preguntaran por el resto de los papeles que hará cada quien. Primero debo explicar como escogí los papeles:

\- En el caso de Prusia, fue porque me gusto mucho la voz de quien canta "Verone" en su versión alemana, desde el primer momento en que la oí pensé en el.

\- A Francia porque creí que el papel (por lo menos en la versión francesa) le quedaba muy bien, lo mismo con España.

-¿Lovino como Teobaldo? Pues tome la decisión después de haber visto varias canciones de la versión italiana (la idea original de esta historia era que cada quien cantara en su respectivo idioma pero me di cuenta que es muy difícil encontrar las letras o los videos, así que me quede con la versión francesa) y pensé que seria perfecto. Aunque esto de seguro les dará una pista de quien es Julieta…

-Volvemos al punto anterior con el Abuelo Roma, además de que quien canta sus partes en italiano lo hace de forma increíble.

-Ucrania… Originalmente pensé en elegir a Bielorrusia, pero pensé que seria mejor poner a la mayor (además de que le veía un poco mas de sentido).

-Con Bélgica no fue realmente planeado, estaba escribiendo cuando pensé quien podría ser la Sra. Capuleto e instantáneamente pensé en ella, no tengo ni idea de porque….

Así que ahora les diré algunos otros papeles:

-Italia es Julieta, creo que fue bastante clara la referencia.

-Paris será nuestro querido Doitsu (o sea, no hay GerIta xD).

-La nana de Julieta es Hungría :D

-Y Romeo es… bueno, creo que es obvio quien es xD

Estaré adaptando 1-3 canciones por capitulo, así que esta historia será de mas de 10, seguro.

No se cuando podré hacerle siguiente cap, pero me esforzare por no tardar.

Espero les guste, lamento la nota tan larga :v

Ciao!


End file.
